


Our Human

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Our Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Angel!Reader, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Sabriel - Freeform, Threesome, grace!kink, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I know Sabriel isn’t really your ship, but would you maybe be willing to write a Sabriel x Reader fic (fem!Reader please)? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I understand if you don’t want to J





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Minor dub!con on Sam’s part (until he realizes that Gabe won’t be mad at him for sleeping with the reader), language, angel!Reader, smut, grace!kink, minor praise!kink, threesome, anal, minor oral, Sabriel

Fic:

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Sam says, breaking the kiss, “Gabe will smite me.”

“No he won’t,” you promise as you grind yourself down against him and place kisses down his neck.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of your shirt, “I want to, trust me I do, but I can’t make an archangel mad at me.”

“I told you Sam,” you whisper, “Gabe won’t be mad at you.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asks.

“Absolutely,” you tell him, “Hell, this was practically his idea.”

“It - it was?” Sam asks, pushing you away slightly.

“You can ask him yourself if you want,” you tell him.

“Ask me what?” Gabe asks.

“Gabriel,” Sam says, surprised, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” He moves you from his lap and stands from the bed.

“Oh, I know exactly what you were thinking,” Gabe tells him as he leans against the doorframe, “I’ve heard every dirty little thought you’ve had about my mate, not to mention the ones you’ve had about me.” Kneeling on the bed, you drape your arms over Sam’s shoulders, pressing yourself up against his back.

“I didn’t mean for you to hear that,” Sam says, his voice shakes with nervousness though his body is stone still.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Gabe says with a smirk, “And I don’t blame you. I mean look at Y/N, she’s beautiful. Hell, look at me. Who wouldn’t want us?”

“Gabe can be so full of himself sometimes,” you whisper in Sam’s ear as you roll your eyes.

“Yeah? Well sometimes you’re full of me too Sugar,” Gabe retorts.

“Touché,” you laugh.

“Anyway, back to the point,” Gabe continues, “We’ve heard the thoughts you have about us and to be honest, we like them.”

“You do?” Sam asks nervously.

“Very much,” you whisper, drawing his earlobe out between your teeth.

“We’ve talked about it and we’ve decided that we both want you,” Gabe says, “If you’re willing to let us share you.”

“Aren’t you two mates?” Sam asks, “Why would you want me?”

“We are mates,” you answer, “And we love each other more than anything, but sometimes we like to bring someone else into our relationship. Every once in a while mating pairs of angels will take a lover, but only if both angels agree.”

“Like a plaything?” Sam asks. You slide a hand into the neck of his v-neck t-shirt, your fingernails dragging lightly against his skin.

“If that’s what you’re into,” Gabe says with a smirk, “We don’t judge.”

“We want you Sam, we both do,” you tell him, “And from what we’ve heard, you want us too.”

“I do,” Sam answers, swallowing thickly.

Gabe pushes himself away from the doorframe and stalks towards you and Sam. “Just a few things first,” Gabe says, “If we’re going to let you into our relationship, there are some rules you have to follow.”

“Gabe can be all fun and games but when it comes to letting others into our relationship, he’s a stickler for rules,” you tell Sam.

“What are they,” Sam asks eagerly.

“First off, Y/N is my mate and I’m hers. If you try to come between us, in a non sexual way I mean, this ends, end of story,” Gabe says.

“That won’t be a problem,” Sam assures.

“Of course it won’t,” you purr, “You want both of us don’t you Sammy?” Sam nods eagerly as you begin pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

“Second, if either of us tell you to stop anything, you need to stop, immediately,” Gabe tells Sam, “And if you need us to stop for any reason, all you have to do is say; or even think it, we’ll hear you.”

“Also not a problem,” Sam says.

“Good,” Gabe says as he runs his hands up Sam’s chest, “Third and final thing; any of us can end this arrangement at any time, no questions asked. That includes you.”

“Agreed,” Sam says quickly, “I agree to all of it.”

“Well someone’s eager,” Gabe teases.

“Now that he knows he can have us both, he can’t think about anything else,” you add between pressing kisses to Sam’s skin, “Earlier, the poor boy was so afraid you’d smite him.” 

“I would never,” Gabe promises, “I like you too much for that and I don’t think Y/N would be too happy with me if I did.”

“Definitely wouldn’t be happy,” you mumble.

“So, you’re sure you want this?” Gabe asks, his hand moving to brush Sam’s hair behind his ear.

“Yes,” Sam answers, “Please, I want both of you.”

“Let’s not leave our little human wanting,” you suggest. Gabe slides his hand back into Sam’s hair and presses his lips to Sam’s. Moving away from Sam, you pull your shirt over your head and unhook your bra, tossing the clothing to the floor. You quickly remove your pants and panties as well, leaving you completely naked.

When Gabe realizes what you’re doing, he breaks the kiss with Sam, turning the taller man to face you. “Look at her,” Gabe invites, “Isn’t she fucking perfect?”

“Yes,” Sam agrees, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Gabe snaps his fingers, his clothes disappearing instantly, before leaping at you. He pushes you back against the bed, kissing you forcefully, his tongue invading your mouth. You can feel his cock prodding your thigh as he grinds himself against you.

“You gonna join us sometime today Sammy, or are you just gonna watch?” you tease, breaking the kiss with Gabe.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. While he’s occupied, you and Gabe move to the edge of the bed, working together to remove Sam’s pants. Gabe pushes Sam’s pants down around his ankles leaving him in only his boxers. Sam’s arousal is evident through the material.

Leaning in, you press a kiss to the wet spot in his boxers, making Sam groan loudly. “Fuck, he wants us,” Gabe says, palming Sam through the material.

“How should we fuck him?” you ask as you reach into Sam’s boxers and pull his leaking cock from its confines.

“There’s one fantasy of his that’s been stuck in my head,” Gabe tells you.

“Oh yeah?” you ask, “What’s that.” Leaning in, you leave a long lick up the underside of Sam’s cock.

“You know which one,” Gabe says, sending you a mental image of Sam fucking you while Gabe fucks Sam.

“Oh,” you laugh, “That one.”

“Yeah, that one,” Gabe confirms as he leans in to take Sam’s tip between his lips.

“What?” Sam asks, confused. His hands thread into your hair and Gabe’s, relishing in the feeling of the two of you licking, kissing, and sucking his cock.

“You want both of us,” Gabe says, “So that’s exactly what you’re going to get.”

“You’re gonna enjoy this,” you tell Sam as you leave kisses up his body. Sitting up on your knees, you kiss Sam’s lips before guiding him onto the bed. “Come here Baby,” you say as you lie back, guiding Sam to settle between your legs. His eyes are filled with lust.

Sam settles down above you, his instincts instantly kicking in. He kisses your neck roughly, one of his hands fisting into your hair, his other exploring your body. Gabe settles himself behind Sam, his hand trailing over Sam’s back. You let your grace wash over him and Sam, using it to explore both their bodies. You can feel Gabe’s grace swirling with yours across Sam’s skin and traveling over your body.

“What is that?” Sam asks, propping himself up above you.

“Her grace,” Gabe tells him, “And mine. Is that ok?”

“Yes,” Sam answers, “Don’t stop, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“That’s our little human,” you praise, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“Have you ever been fucked like this before?” Gabe asks, his hand squeezing Sam’s ass cheek.

“No,” Sam answers, swallowing thickly.

“Then I’ll be gentle,” Gabe says.

“As gentle as he can be,” you snark, knowing that Gabe wasn’t usually a gentle lover.

“Excuse me,” Gabe retorts, “I can be very gentle and sweet when I have a mind to be.” You roll your eyes at his comment.

“We’re gonna work you open for him, ok?” you ask Sam. Sam nods in response. He gasps as Gabe pushes his grace inside him, stretching him out. “You ok?” you ask, caressing his cheek gently.

“Yes,” Sam groans. He grinds himself against you, thoughts of being buried deep inside you with Gabe buried deep inside him running through his mind. His cock throbs against your core, making you even wetter than you already were.

You kiss him as Gabe works him open, stretching him further. He needed you, and Gabe, wanted you both desperately, needed you. He can’t seem to decide whether he should push back onto Gabe’s grace or grind himself against you. You decide to help him with that. Lifting your hips in time with Gabe’s pace, you give Sam all the friction he desires, making him moan loudly.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me,” Gabe instructs.

“I’m ready,” Sam moans, “Please.”

“Come here Sammy,” you coax him. Reaching for his hips, you reposition him, guiding him into you. You moan as Sam pushes into you, stretching and filling you, his cock throbbing against your walls. “Go slow Gabe,” you demand, “We don’t want to hurt our little human.”

“Like I said, I’ll be gentle,” Gabe says, “Even though we both know Sam likes it rough, don’t you Sammy?” Gabe snaps, making a bottle of lube appear before slicking his length. Sam groans as Gabe gets him ready, lining his tip up with Sam’s entrance.

“You feel so good Sam,” you whisper, guiding his lips to yours. You try to distract him as Gabe pushes into him slowly.

“Fuck, he does feel good,” Gabe agrees as he settles himself inside Sam. Sam’s hands fist in the sheets to either side of your head. His eyes are shut tight and his jaw clenched.

“Please,” Sam groans, “I need you to move.” He pushes back on Gabe before thrusting back into you. Sam does this several times, taking Gabe’s cock all the way inside him before filling you to the hilt again. Gabe takes this as permission, pulling back and thrusting into Sam, pushing Sam into you. “Oh fuck,” Sam grunts, his cock throbbing inside you. He buries his face into the crook of your neck as he moves between you and Gabe, the two of you giving as good as you got.

“Such a good little human,” you praise him.

“You take my cock so well,” Gabe grunts. His hands hold Sam’s hips tightly as he sets his pace, fucking Sam faster. Each of Gabe’s thrusts pushes Sam deep inside you, making you moan and whimper.

Gabe’s grace finds your clit and begins pressing hard circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making you moan Gabe’s name. You drag your grace along Gabe’s body as you drag your hands along Sam’s. Being with Gabe was nothing less than perfection, but having Gabe and Sam was like being in Heaven again.

“So good Sam,” you moan, “So good for us.” Gabe groans in agreement.

“Y/N, Gabriel,” Sam moans. You run your hands down his back until your reach his ass cheeks, spreading them wide for Gabe.

“Fuck him Gabe,” you encourage, “You want that don’t you Sammy? Want Gabe to fuck you? Want him to make you cum deep inside me?”

“Yes,” Sam groans, “Yes, please.” With that, Gabe’s pace becomes faster, fucking Sam harder and thereby fucking you harder. “My angels,” Sam groans, both you and Gabe instantly liking the way it sounds.

“That’s right,” Gabe tells him, “We’re your angels.”

“And you’re our human,” you add.

“I bet he feels so good inside you, doesn’t he Y/N?” Gabe asks.

“Oh he does,” you moan, “You’re gonna love his cock Gabe, fuck he feels so good.”

“So fucking glad we decided to do this,” Gabe grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Me too,” you agree, your walls pulling tight around Sam, “So glad our little human has such a dirty little mind.” You guide Sam’s lips to yours again, kissing him roughly as his cock twitches hard inside you. Gabe’s grace tickles the backs of your thighs, coaxing them up from the bed. Your raise your legs, pushing your heels against Gabe’s ass and encouraging him to push deep into Sam.

“Fuck, I can’t …” Sam groans, his words trailing off. It didn’t matter, you could hear his thoughts. He was close. Sam loved the way it felt to be buried inside you, Gabe filling him up. He was right on the edge and it was taking everything he had to hold on.

“Go ahead,” Gabe instructs, “Let me feel you come around my cock. I wanna feel you come undone. Let Y/N feel you cum inside her, I know she wants it.”

“Oh fuck,” you moan, “Cum inside me Sam. I wanna feel that big, thick cock pulsing inside me, filling me with your cum.” Sam groans, one of his hands fisting in your hair.

“Oh Gabriel,” Sam moans as Gabe’s thrusts become rougher, “Y/N!” Sam’s cock pulses inside you, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum. His body shudders above you, his hands fisting into the sheets on either side of your head as he kisses your neck roughly.

“Sam, Y/N,” Gabe grunts, “So good.”

“Oh Sam,” you moan as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over, “Gabriel.” Gabe’s grace rubs your clit perfectly as Sam continues to pulse inside you. “Sam! Gabriel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around Sam’s length. Sam groans at the feeling, his lips pressing kisses against the skin of your neck.

You clutch at Sam’s shoulders, trying to hold onto something solid. Your back arches from the bed and your body shudders as pleasure courses through you. Pressing your heels hard against Gabe’s ass, you pull him tight against Sam, his cock buried inside Sam to the hilt.

“Sam, Y/N!” Gabe shouts, his body shuddering as he spills himself inside Sam.

“Oh,” Sam groans, his breath hitching. Gabe’s thrusts slow, his hips bucking now and again as he works himself through his high, you and Sam only just beginning to recover.

“Damn,” Gabe whispers, “We only just fucked him and he’s already thinking about having us again.” You giggle as you push Sam’s hair back behind his ears, listening to the perverted thoughts running rampant through his mind.

“Sorry,” Sam says, “I can’t help myself.”

“Don’t be sorry,” you tell him.

“Yeah,” Gabe agrees, “Do you realize how much we get off on hearing all the ways you want us to fuck you?”

“Not to mention all the ways you want to fuck us,” you add. Sam’s lips part, his eyes flooding with desire all over again.

“All in good time Big Boy,” Gabe says as he pulls himself from Sam’s ass. Sam groans at the loss. “Come here,” Gabe instructs.

Sam reluctantly pulls himself from you and moves into Gabe’s embrace. Lying with Sam between you, both you and Gabe press kisses against Sam’s skin, your hands memorizing each line of his body. You love watching them kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. They were going to be trouble, you could tell.

“What’s next?” Sam asks eagerly, breaking the kiss.

“Y/N?” Gabe asks to see if you have any suggestions.

“Why don’t we let Sam decide?” you prompt, both you and Gabe turning your full attention to your little human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I please get a second part of the Our Human fic with Gabe x Reader x Sam?

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, anal, Sabriel

Fic:

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” you ask playfully as you return to your room to find Sam fucking Gabe. Sam’s hands grasp Gabe’s hips tightly as he thrusts into the angel over and over again. Gabe’s forearms rest against the wall, his forehead pressed against them.

“Sorry, Sugar,” Gabe says, turning his face towards you, “Sam needed me, how could I refuse?” You smirk as you saunter towards the pair.

“Sorry,” Sam grunts as you lean back against the wall beside Gabe, facing the two, “Couldn’t wait.”

“Mmm,” you hum, “I can see that. And I don’t blame you, Gabe, it’s not easy to resist our little human’s big, thick cock is it?”

“No,” Gabe answers, “It’s not.” Gabe pushes back onto Sam, taking Sam deep inside him.

“Shame you couldn’t wait for me,” you say casually, “I would’ve loved to take both your cocks.” Both men groan at the thought. “I love it when you’re both fucking me,” you tell them. You let your grace run over both men, paying special attention to Gabe’s cock.

“You’re here now,” Gabe points out, “Join us.” He snaps his fingers and your clothing disappears. Sam’s eyes travel over your body as he fucks Gabe, unable to look away.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers. You smirk as you run your hands over your own body.

“Sam!” Gabe grunts as Sam delivers a particularly rough thrust, “Damn, Y/N, the sight of you is driving him wild.”

“Did you expect any different?” you ask teasingly, “You know he loves watching me when he fucks you.” Sam’s eyes follow your hand as you let it trail down between your legs.

“Finger yourself,” Sam suggests, watching as you rub circles against your clit with the tips of three fingers.

“Go on,” Gabe encourages. His grace skims your body as if his hands were exploring you. The feeling stops to squeeze your breasts, rolling and pinching the nipples. “Oh, fuck,” Gabe groans as you reach for him with your free hand, wrapping it around his erect length.

“That’s it,” Sam praises as he watches you draw your fingers along your folds, the skin becoming damp. “Fuck yourself,” he encourages, “Slip your fingers inside yourself.” You do as Sam asks, slipping your fingers inside yourself.

“Fuck, you two make me so wet,” you tell them. Gabe’s hips buck as you stroke him with your hand and your grace, Sam moving inside him.

“Y/N,” Gabe groans, watching as you finger yourself. His grace moves down your body, tickling your sides before moving down between your thighs. You gasp as Gabe’s grace pushes into your pussy, fucking you deeper than your fingers can reach.

“What is it?” Sam asks.

“Gabe,” you answer, “He’s fucking me with his grace.” You rub your thumb across Gabe’s tip, collecting the precum that’s beaded there and use it as lube, stroking him faster.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers, his hips snapping forward as he slams into Gabe. Gabe moans loudly, his cock twitching in your hand. One of Sam’s hands moves from Gabe’s hip and reaches for your cheek. He leans towards you and coaxes you forward, bringing your lips to his.

You can hear Gabe’s thoughts as you kiss Sam, the words egging you on. He loved watching you kiss Sam just as much as you loved to watch the two of them kiss. Watching them fuck like this was just icing on the cake. The sight of them together makes your pussy flutter around your fingers and Gabe’s grace.

“Oh, boys,” you moan as you curl your fingers against your g-spot. Gabe’s grace pumps in and out of you at a faster pace, matching the pace at which you pump your hand over his length.

“Work her open for me, Gabe,” Sam requests, breaking the kiss with you. His lips move to Gabe’s shoulder, leaving rough kisses against the angel’s skin. Gabe does as Sam had requested, his grace easing into your ass and working you open.

“Oh fuck,” you moan at the feeling of his grace fucking your pussy and ass. You knew before long, it would be their cocks filling you and you can’t help but picture it.

“Damn, Y/N, I love that dirty little mind of yours,” Gabe groans.

“What’s she thinking?” Sam asks, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“She’s thinking about us both fucking her,” Gabe begins, “Me in her pussy, you in her tight little ass. All she can think about is how full she’s gonna feel, how good it’s gonna feel to have out thick cocks moving inside her, how she’s gonna have our cum leaking from her.”

“Fuck,” you moan as Gabe describes your thoughts for Sam. His words make your walls pull tight around your fingers and his grace.

“Look at how close she is,” Gabe prompts Sam, “She gets off on seeing us like this.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks, “You like watching me fuck your mate?” You hum in affirmation.

“Just like Gabe likes watching you fuck me, like you like watching me fuck Gabe,” you moan, “And don’t try to deny it, I can hear your dirty little thoughts.” Gabe groans, his cock twitching hard in your hand. “He’s close, Sam,” you tell him, “I want you to spill yourself inside him, make him paint the wall with his cum.”

Sam grunts, burying himself deep inside Gabe. “Fuck, Sam, that’s it,” Gabe praises, “Fuck me, oh fuck you’re good. Cum inside me, Sam, oh fuck!”

“Gabriel!” Sam shouts as he loses control of himself, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You watch as he comes undone, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside Gabe’s ass.

“Shit,” Gabe groans, “Oh, fuck, Sam!” Gabe calls out as his cock pulses in your hand, shooting his sticky, white cum against the wall. Sam’s hips buck as he works himself through his high, helping Gabe through his.

“Mmm, boys,” you moan, your orgasm mounting. You watch them both as the recover from their highs, the blissful looks on their faces only making you want you feel that bliss even more.

“Fuck, Sugar,” Gabe groans. You pull your hand away from him, but continue to stroke him with your grace, working him through his high. You reach for his cheek, bringing his lips to yours. Gabe groans against your lips as Sam pulls himself from the angel.

The next thing you know, Sam has dropped to his knees before you. He coaxes your fingers from your pussy and pulls your leg over his shoulder before burying his face between your legs. “Sam,” you moan, your head falling back against the wall.

“Look how eager he is,” Gabe says, watching as Sam eats you out. His tongue swirls against your walls as Gabe’s grace continues to pump in and out of you.

“Sam, Gabriel,” you moan. Reaching down, you fist a hand into Sam’s hair. You reach for Gabe with your other hand, guiding his lips back to yours. Gabe moves closer to you, running his hands over you. Sam’s eyes flick to Gabe’s cock, spying the cum that happened to still be there.

For a moment, Sam pulls away from you and takes Gabe’s cock into his mouth, cleaning Gabe up the cum before returning his attention to your pussy. You moan loudly as Sam sucks your clit between his lips. “Sam,” you moan, your hips bucking towards Sam as you grind yourself against his mouth. He slides three fingers into your dripping pussy before pulling them back out, slicking them in your juices.

Sam hums against you, his hands reaching up to grasp your ass. He slides his three slick fingers into your ass along with Gabe’s grace, the two of them working together to bring you to climax. “That’s it, Sam,” Gabe encourages, “Eat her pussy. She tastes so good doesn’t she?” Sam hums in agreement and that’s all it takes to send you soaring.

“Gabriel, Sam!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around Sam’s tongue and Gabe’s grace. Your ass clenches around Gabe’s grace and Sam’s fingers, your orgasm hitting you hard enough to make your knees go weak.

“I got you, Sugar,” Gabe whispers in your ear. He sucks your earlobe between his lips and draws it out between his teeth.

“Fuck,” you moan as you join your lovers in their blissful states. Pleasure washes through your body and you melt into Gabe’s arms. Sam helps to work you through your high before placing kisses down your thigh and pulling his fingers from your ass.

Sam lets your leg fall from his shoulder before moving to stand before you, leaving kisses along your body as he goes. “Come here,” Sam says, pulling you away from the wall and guiding you towards the bed. Gabe pushes himself away from the wall as well, following you and Sam to the bed.

“You’re going to take our cocks so well,” Gabe groans, “But I want to do something else first.” He pushes you down against the bed and spreads your legs wide. Wasting no time on foreplay, he buries his head between your legs and gets to work eating you out.

“And he said I was eager,” Sam chuckles. He watches as Gabe licks and sucks, their eyes meeting for a moment before Sam moves to lie beside you. His hands slide along your body as Gabe fucks you with his grace and tongue. “Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Sam whispers, watching your every reaction to the sensations Gabe is creating within you, “Both of you.”

Sam tilts your face towards him, capturing your lips in a rough and passionate kiss. His hand moves to your breast, squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipple. You moan as he rocks his hips against you, his cock already half hard. Gabe rocks his hips against the bed, seeking friction for himself as well.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Gabe groans against you, the vibrations going straight to your core. Sam hums in agreement.

“Gonna fill you with our cum,” Sam adds, “You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you moan, “Fuck, yes, please.”

“Good girl,” Sam praises, “Tell us how badly you want our cocks in that tight little pussy and ass of yours.

“Fuck me,” you moan, “I need you both. Wanna feel your big cocks fucking me senseless, pumping your cum inside me. Want you to fill me up, stretch me out. Gonna feel so full. Fuck, you’re both so good, I wanna feel you both moving inside me, fucking me.”

“That’s our girl,” Gabe mumbles against you. His grace swirls against your g-spot, making you moan loudly, the sound filling the room. You lift your hips from the bed, begging Gabe for more.

“Look at her Gabe,” Sam prompts, Gabe’s gaze flicking up to meet yours, “She’s close. Make her cum Gabe, the sooner she cums, the sooner we can fuck her; and damn, I wanna fuck her.” Gabe chuckles at Sam’s eagerness. “Fuck, you two make me so hard,” Sam groans. He rocks his hips against you, his hard cock pressed against your thigh. “Cum for us,” Sam encourages, whispering in your ear, “As soon as you do, I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard, gonna fill your ass with my cum.”

“Please,” you moan, “Oh fuck, Sam, Gabriel.” You writhe against the bed, clutching at anything within reach as you come closer and closer to your end. Whimpers escape your lips before you draw your bottom lip between your teeth, biting down.

Gabe pulls his tongue from you, replacing it with two fingers. He pumps the digits into you vigorously as he sucks on your clit. Sam leans down, sucking your nipple into the wet warmth of his mouth. The feeling of Sam sucking at your tits and Gabe sucking your clit brings you over the edge.

“Gabriel! Sam!” you cry out as you reach your second climax. Both of them praise you as your body shudders, your walls squeezing Gabe’s grace and fingers. They run their hands over you soothingly, allowing you to recover before working you up again.

Gabe moves to lie beside you and guides you to straddle his lap. “Come here, Sugar,” he coaxes. Sam moves to settle in behind you, his hands holding you still and preventing you from sinking down onto your mate. “That’s it, Sam, keep her right there for a second,” Gabe says, “And while you’re at it, go ahead and get yourself ready for her.” He snaps his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear for Sam.

Sam keeps one hand on your hip and uses the other to slick his cock with lube. Meanwhile, Gabe tucks one arm beneath his head, giving him a better angle to watch as he teases you with the tip of his cock. He strokes himself as he teases you, smirking as you rock your hips towards him in search of more friction.

“Ready, Sammy?” Gabe asks, looking past you to Sam.

“Yes,” Sam groans in reply.

“Good,” Gabe says before turning his attention back to you, “Come here my sweet little angel. Oh, that’s good.” Gabe groans as you sink down onto him, taking him into your aching pussy.

“You ready for me, Y/N?” Sam asks.

“Yes, Sam, please,” you beg. Sam splays his hand across your upper back and pushes you forward, giving him a better angle to enter you at. “Fuck,” you whimper as eases himself into you, pushing deeper with each wonderful roll of his hips.

“Baby,” Sam groans, “Oh, your ass is so fucking tight.” Gabe reaches down with both hands, grabbing your ass cheeks and spreading them wide, allowing Sam to push deeper inside you.

“That’s it, Sugar,” Gabe praises. He looks up at you with lust flooded eyes as he lifts his hips and grinds himself against you, encouraging you to move. “You love this don’t you?” Gabe asks, both him and Sam setting their paces.

“Yes,” you moan, placing your forearms to either side of Gabe’s head and leaning down over him. Sam leans forward, keeping one hand on your hip and reaching for the top of the headboard with the other. Gabe’s grace continues to wash over your body, exploring your body as he keeps his hands firmly on your ass. Both men guide your movements as they thrust into you, filling you roughly again and again.

“So good,” Sam groans, his hips pushing flush against you with each thrust. Their rhythms fall out of sync, making you moan and whimper. You know they can each feel the other moving inside you, each egging the other on.

Both of them groan and grunt your name along with a string of profanities. The slap of skin on skin fills the room along with the sounds the three of you make. Gabe’s voice invades your head, telling you just how much he loves you. You respond in kind as you press your lips to Gabe’s, kissing him deeply.

One of Gabe’s hands moves up to tangle in your hair, tugging as he deepens the kiss. His tongue invades your mouth, muffling the sound of your moans. Gabe thrusts up into you hard, your stomach twisting and knotting.

“Cum for us,” Sam groans, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Go on,” Gabe says, breaking the kiss, “Do what Sam says. Cum for us, you know you want to, Sugar.”

“Fuck,” Sam grunts, “Cum on our cocks.”

“Let us feel you,” Gabe adds. You moan as your walls flutter around their throbbing cocks. “Good girl,” Gabe praises, “Go ahead, let go for us.”

“Oh, fuck,” you moan, “Sam, Gabe.” The knot in your stomach pulls tight and snaps, pleasure washing over you. “Gabriel, Sam!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around both of them. You fist your hands into Gabe’s hair and capture his lips again, moaning as they both fuck you through your high.

“Y/N,” they both groan, both chasing their own orgasms. They both praise you, a string of curses escaping their lips as they reach climax.

“Y/N!” Sam shouts as his cock pulses, pumping his cum deep inside you.

Gabe follows soon after. “Oh, Y/N, Sugar,” Gabe groans as his cock pulses. He spills himself inside you, his cum splashing against your walls. Both of them continue thrusting into you, their paces slowing as they begin to come down from their highs.

“Fuck,” you whisper, your body going lax. Gabe pulls you down towards him and you melt against him, burying your face into the crook of his neck. Sam leans down, pressing kisses along the back of your shoulder as he pulls himself from you. He moves to lie beside you and Gabe and you turn your head to look at him, resting your head against Gabe’s shoulder.

Reaching up, you brush Sam’s hair behind his ear and caress his cheek. “So glad we decided to keep him,” Gabe comments, his hand trailing up and down your spine.

“You talk about him like he’s a lost puppy,” you inform him.

“I mean, with eyes like those …” Gabe insists, making you chuckle.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you kept me too,” Sam says, “I never expected anything like this to happen once, let alone over and over again.” Both you and Gabe hum.

“And we’re still not done with you,” you tell Sam as you move from Gabe’s lap and settle between the two men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, I was wondering if I could possibly request another part to ‘Our Human’ ? Maybe something along the lines of one of them gets seriously injured? And how the others react to it. Please and thanks~ 

Warnings: Tiny bit of smut, language, injured!Gabe

Fic:

“Fuck,” you gasp, your hands fisting into the sheets. Sam’s hips thrust forward, pushing him deep inside you. He has you on your hands and knees, his hands bruising the skin of your hips as he pulls you back onto him again and again. Sam grunts your name, praising you as his pace becomes faster, his thrusts rougher.

You should be enjoying this, normally you would be, but you had this nagging feeling in the back of your mind that something was off. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Sam asks, noticing how distracted you were.

“Nothing, it’s just -” you answer, “I - I need you to stop.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Sam asks as he pulls himself from you and sits back on his heels.

“No, it’s not you. I feel -” you begin, but your words descend into screams.

“Y/N!” you barely hear Sam shout. He pulls you into his arms, but the only thing you can concentrate on is the screaming in your head. It’s Gabe. He’s screaming out for anyone’s help. You can feel his pain searing through your body and it’s immobilizing. It’s all you can do to speak.

“It’s Gabe,” you gasp, “He needs help.”

“Where is he?” Sam asks, “We have to find him.” He quickly moves from the bed and begins dressing frantically, grabbing every weapon in sight that might be of some use. You knew Sam was right, but you couldn’t willingly put him in harm’s way either. Fighting through the pain, you focus in on Gabe’s screams and pinpoint exactly where he is. You wipe away your tears before snapping your fingers, dressing and arming yourself.

“Stay here,” you tell Sam, “I’ll be right back.” 

“No, Y/N, wait,” you hear Sam shout as you fly to where Gabe is.

When you land, you find Gabe being choked, his feet dangling above the floor. He was beaten and bloody, his wings broken and feathers singed. “Glad you could join us,” Lucifer practically sings, “I would hate for my brother to die without his mate by his side. It’s just so much more poetic this way.”

“Put him down,” you shout, gripping your angel blade tighter.

“Well, if you insist,” Lucifer says. He throws Gabe across the room, the awful sound of his bones cracking as his body collides with the wall. You scream, wanting nothing more than to run to him, take him in your arms and fly him to safety. “They always get so upset,” Lucifer says almost to himself, “‘Oh, put him down!’ I just do what they ask and they always scream and shout. Damn, it’s annoying.” While he’s distracted with his own little rant, you rush toward him, plunging your blade into his heart though you knew it wouldn’t do any good. “Ouch,” Lucifer says lazily. He grips the handle of the blade and begins pulling it from his chest. While he’s distracted, you run towards Gabe, dropping to your knees beside him. Gabe groans as you pull his arm over your shoulder.

“You’re going to be alright,” you promise.

“You’re both going to die,” Lucifer corrects, throwing your blade at you. The world moves in slow motion as the blade flies toward you. You try to fly away before the blade can hit you, but Gabe knows he has to protect you. Using all the energy he has left, he throws himself in front of you in order to protect you. Gabe shouts as you fly him from the room, taking him back to the bunker where Sam is waiting. The blade had gone into Gabe’s back and you could feel his pain.

“Y/N, what’s - oh, God,” Sam says as soon as he realizes you’re back. He’d already dressed for a hunt and he’d been packing his bag with weapons. Sam drops everything and comes to Gabe’s side, helping you carry the wounded archangel to the bed. “Shit,” Sam whispers, “How?”

“Lucifer,” you answer simply. Both you and Sam help Gabe onto the bed. “I’m so sorry,” you whisper as you wrap your hand around the hilt of your angel blade. You press your forehead to Gabe’s and let your grace wash over him as you pull the blade from his back. Gabe screams.

“What can I do?” Sam asks. You can tell he wanted to do something, anything to make this better.

“Hold his hand,” you tell Sam, “Distract him.” Sam follows your instructions, taking Gabe’s hand and running his thumb over Gabe’s knuckles.

Gabe was weak, his grace faded. If you hadn’t gotten there when you did, Gabe might’ve … you didn’t want to think about it. Losing your mate was inconceivable.

“You’re safe,” Sam whispers, “I will never let this happen again, I swear. I’ll kill him before he ever gets a chance to hurt you or Y/N again.” Gabe tries to smile, but he winces from the pain. You use your grace to heal the wounds to Gabe’s vessel, slowly taking away as much of his pain as you can. He begins to recover, life coming back to him, but the damage to his wings is too much for you to heal. The angel, the real Gabriel, was still beaten and broken and you weren’t strong enough to heal him.

“Gabriel, I’m going to need you to show your wings on this plain,” you tell him.

“I can’t,” Gabe replies, nodding toward Sam.

“It’s ok,” you whisper, cupping Gabe’s cheek, “I trust him and you can too.”

“I don’t understand,” Sam admits, worried about why Gabe wouldn’t trust him.

“An angel’s wings are very personal,” you explain, “They’re something you only share with someone you’d trust your life to; someone like your mate.”

“Y/N and I have never let anyone besides each other close enough to us to share something like that,” Gabe says softly.

“I can leave if you want me to,” Sam says, “I understand if you don’t want to share something so personal with me.”

Gabe looks to you, having a silent conversation. The two of you had been through a lot together. People had come in and out of your lives, but through everything you had been each other’s constants. Gabe brings up Kali, pointing out how he thought she could be trusted before she’d tried to come between you. Sam wasn’t Kali, you knew that and so did Gabe; he wasn’t like the others either.

“Sam, could you give us a minute?” you ask, “And maybe grab me some washcloths, some hot water, and something I could make splints out of for Gabe’s wings?”

“Yeah, um, I’ll be right back,” Sam says. He squeezes Gabe’s hand and runs his free hand through his hair. Sam was distressed, afraid of losing both you and Gabe, but he didn’t know what to do. He follows your instructions, leaving the room to gather the supplies you’d requested.

“Are you sure?” Gabe asks you.

“I’m sure,” you tell him, “Please, Gabriel, I need his help. We both do.” Cupping his cheek, you press your lips to his.

“The last time anyone even got within a mile of being this close to us, the shit hit the fan and everything came crashing down,” Gabe reminds you, “I’m afraid of letting him close enough to tear us apart.”

“Do you honestly think he’d do that to us?” you ask him.

“I don’t know,” Gabe says, “He knows the rules, but so did everyone else. Look at what Kali tried to do to us.”

“Kali was a convincing little bitch and I knew it from the start,” you tell him, “Same with everyone we’ve ever let into our relationship. They’ve always wanted you more than me or me more than you. If it wasn’t that, then they wanted to use us. I know I sound like a bitch saying that, but it’s true. From what I can tell of Sam, Sam loves us equally and he’s never asked us to use our powers for anything we weren’t willing to give.”

“If you knew that about Kali and all the others we’ve let into our relationship, then why didn’t you tell me?” Gabe asks.

“Because, for a while, they were fun to have around,” you shrug, “Like Sam said, they were playthings, but I never seriously considered them part of the relationship. We enjoyed it, and they did too, but we all knew that it would end at some point. Sam though, Sam’s different.”

“How do you mean?” Gabe asks.

“When I told him you were in trouble, he was ready to fight,” you explain, “He hated that I told him to stay here. Sam wanted nothing more than to kill whatever was causing you so much pain and I truly believe he would have risked his life for you. I can’t say that about anyone we’ve ever been with. You’ve heard every thought he’s had, just like I have, and you know as well as I do that he cares about us more than anyone else ever has. In my mind, Sam’s earned our trust.”

“You love him,” Gabe says with a weak smile, “And not just superficially. You love him the way you love me.”

“Gabe, I didn’t say -” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“It’s ok,” Gabe assures you, “I’m not mad.” He reaches up, cupping your cheek and running his thumb along your cheekbone. “I think you’re right about him,” Gabe admits, “I’ve felt it for a while now and I could feel you falling for him too. I was just too afraid to say anything because I didn’t want you to think it would tear us apart.”

“He wouldn’t,” you assure Gabe.

“And you’re absolutely sure you’re ok with letting him see our wings?” Gabe asks one last time.

“I am,” you confirm. Gabe nods before pulling you in for a kiss.

You pull away as the door opens, Sam making his way inside with an armful of supplies. “This should be everything you need,” Sam says, leaving the supplies on the nightstand beside the bed, “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

“Wait,” you say, catching Sam’s wrist.

“We want you to stay,” Gabe adds.

“You do?” Sam asks.

“Gabe and I talked about it,” you tell him, “This is something we’ve never done before, and we’re a little nervous about it, but we trust you. Please, Sam, I need your help.”

“Tell me what to do,” Sam says.

“Come here,” you coax as you move to sit behind Gabe on the bed. You snap your fingers, removing Gabe’s clothing. Grabbing the kettle Sam had brought, you pour some of the water into a bowl and dip one of the rags into it. “Help me clean him up,” You insist, wringing out the rag before handing it to Sam.

“Wouldn’t it be better to use your grace to clean him up quickly?” Sam asks.

“This is better,” you assure Sam, “The vessel you see is healed, but the angel that’s hidden underneath is -”

“Broken,” Gabe finishes with a weak smile.

“My grace is too weak to completely heal the parts of him that you can’t see,” you explain, “I’m not an archangel and I’m not strong enough to heal one completely, but being touched like this is comforting.” Sam nods and begins wiping the blood from Gabe’s back as you prepare another rag. You move to stand before your mate, wiping the blood from his cheeks.

“How did he find you?” you ask gently.

“I thought you and Sam might want some time alone,” Gabe tells you, “So I decided to go out for a little while. That’s when I heard this distress call over angel radio. I didn’t know who it was, but I thought I should help. When I got there, I realized it was a trap. Lucifer wasn’t looking for me specifically, but when he realized who I was and that I wasn’t going to help him get what he wanted, he tried to kill me. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I would be dead right now.”

“You have Sam to thank for that,” you tell him, “He helped me focus and realize what I needed to do. All I did was help you get an angel blade to the back.”

“You saved me,” Gabe says, catching your wrists in his hands, “I took that blade because I knew I could and you couldn’t. The pain it caused was nothing compared to the pain of losing you.” You huff a laugh and roll your eyes as you continue cleaning him up. “I mean it, Y/N,” Gabe says, hooking his fingers beneath your chin and forcing you to look at him, “You’re my mate and losing you is a fate worse than death.”

“Ok, Mr. Dramatic,” you say, trying to lighten the mood just a little, “Show us your wings.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gabe answers, “Sam, close your eyes.” Moving onto the bed beside Sam, you pull him to you and let him hide his eyes in the crook of your neck. You watch as Gabe lets his true form shine through for half a second. The angel was so broken that it nearly reduced you to tears. You wanted to be stronger, to be able to heal him, but you were too weak. Holding Sam tighter, you fight to hold back tears, knowing that crying would only make things harder for Gabe and Sam. “Before you look, Sam, promise me you won’t judge me based on what my wings look like right now,” Gabe says, “They haven’t been groomed in a while.” He’s trying to make another joke, but neither you or Sam laugh.

Sam looks up from the crook of your neck, inhaling sharply as he sees Gabe’s wings. The once magnificent, golden wings are twisted at odd angles and the tips of the feathers are singed. “Gabe, I’m so sorry,” Sam whispers.

“It’s not your fault,” Gabe assures.

“No, it’s mine,” you whisper, “I should be gotten there faster.”

“Stop it, both of you,” Gabe demands, “The only person to blame is Lucifer, so stop blaming yourselves.” You swallow thickly and nod, reaching for the supplies Sam had brought.

“Sam, I need you to help me straighten his wings,” you instruct, “But we have to be gentle.”

Both you and Sam get to work straightening Gabe’s wings and securing them to makeshift splints. Gabe fists his hands into the sheets as he groans in pain, trying not to scream. When you finally have all six wings set, you show Sam how to pluck out the singed feathers without causing Gabe extra pain.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper each time he winces. You try to use your grace to soothe and distract him. By the time you’re done, his wings are sparse, but you try to take comfort in the fact that his feathers will regrow.

The room is quiet for a long while as you let your fingers and grace drift over Gabe’s broken wings. Sam sits with his hands in his lap, his gaze cast down. Slowly, you guide Gabe to lie down in the middle of the bed. He lies on his side, his wings tucked carefully behind him. Sam lies in front of him, you behind. This was the best you could do for him, now the only thing he can do to help is rest.

“Lucifer hurt you because of me, didn’t he?” Sam asks quietly as if he’s ashamed, breaking the silence.

“Why would you say that?” Gabe asks him.

“Lucifer wants me as his vessel,” Sam answers, “If he knows that you’ve taken me in like this, he knows you can influence me. He also knows that I’d do almost anything to protect both of you. If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have any reason to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“This was not your fault,” Gabe says. He lifts his arm, groaning from the effort, and hugs Sam to him. Gabe was in so much pain, yet he was still trying to comfort the human he loved. Sam lets Gabe pull him close, but he doesn’t move to hug Gabe back.

The thoughts running through Sam’s mind are tearing him apart. He blames himself for what happened. In his mind, he believes that Lucifer would’ve left Gabe alone if he hadn’t allowed Sam into his life. This relationship only drug you into harm’s way as well. He believed that he wasn’t worth protecting and that he should just end the whole thing here and now.

“No, Sam,” you say, reaching carefully over Gabe. You run your hand through his hair. “I’m not going to let Lucifer be the reason that you leave us,” you tell him.

“This was all just temporary anyway,” Sam says, “The lost puppy you adopted, right?” You could hear the strain in his voice as he struggles to hold back tears. “It would be best if you just got rid of me,” Sam says, “That way I can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Sam, you mean more to us than that,” you tell him, “And we’re not just going to get rid of you.”

“Why not?” Sam asks.

“Y/N and I want you to be a part of this relationship,” Gabe says, “And I don’t just mean sex. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is great, but we want you to be more than that.” Gabe takes Sam’s hand and squeezes. “But only if you want that too,” he adds.

“But I don’t want to come between you,” Sam says, worried, “And I don’t want to be the reason either of you get hurt.” The thoughts running through his mind are frantic. He’s worried that this is some sort of test, though he’s not sure why.

“This isn’t a test,” you tell Sam, “We love you.”

“But I thought -“ Sam begins.

“We know,” Gabe interrupts, “We didn’t think it could ever happen either.”

“When Gabe and I met, I had just fallen from Heaven,” you tell Sam, “I was alone, and scared, then Gabe found me. He helped me become whole again.”

“And, in a way, she made me whole too,” Gabe adds. You take his free hand in yours, intertwining your fingers.

“I never imagined I’d love anyone the way I love Gabe,” you tell him.

“And vice versa,” Gabe says, “But then we met you.”

“You mean so much more to us than some plaything we keep around for our own amusement,” you explain.

“We don’t want to lose you,” Gabe says.

“But I’m dangerous,” Sam says.

“What’s life without a little danger?” you ask.

“You’re better off without me,” Sam presses.

“That’s debatable,” Gabe replies.

“If you really want to leave us, we won’t stop you,” you tell him, “But we’re asking you to stay. We love you Sam, and we want to have you in our lives.”

“Please,” Gabe whispers.

Sam’s jaw clenches and he swallows hard as he thinks of all the ways this could go wrong. “Nothing bad will happen, I promise,” you tell him, pushing the images of you and Gabe dying from Sam’s head.

“I - I love you both,” Sam says, “And I don’t want to come between you.”

“We know you won’t,” you assure him.

“We trust you,” Gabe agrees, “And, if it’s alright, we’d like you to become our mate, of sorts.”

“That can happen?” Sam asks.

“We don’t see why not,” you shrug.

“So you want to keep me?” Sam asks, making both you and Gabe laugh.

“If you’ll let us,” Gabe answers.

“I’d like that,” Sam says with a shy smile.

“So would we,” you tell him. Gabe grins before pulling Sam in for a kiss. While his eyes are closed, you let veil hiding your dark, chocolate colored wings slip away. Keeping one wing tucked behind your back, you spread the other out across the bed, draping it over the two men you called your mates.


End file.
